


Miscalculations

by starkly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkly/pseuds/starkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve really should have realized right away that the person who’d been napping in his bed was Tony. No one else would do it more than once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscalculations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “someone’s been sleeping in my bed…” at [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/84098.html) @ dreamwidth.

Steve was extremely confused the first time he went to bed and found his sheets all messed up. He didn't think he'd left them like that — he was meticulous about making his bed when he wasn't sleeping in it — but he chalked up his uncertainty to how tired he was after getting back from their last mission. Tossing aside the last of his gear, he dropped onto the bed and promptly fell asleep.

The second time he was much better rested and much more suspicious, but maybe he had just forgotten to tidy up that morning. He'd been forgetting a lot of things lately, what with how busy being an Avenger was sometimes.

The third time, Steve was certain his sheets hadn't been like that the last time he'd seen them. And unless he really was taking naps that he completely forgot about afterwards, that meant someone was sleeping in his bed when he wasn't around.

Who it was, however, was harder to guess. Everyone had their own room, so there was no reason Steve could think of that anyone would need a different place to crash. He contemplated the notion that maybe he was going crazy, but he shook his head at the thought. If he’d finally cracked, he was pretty sure that imagining misplaced bed sheets wasn’t what he’d hallucinate about.

Regardless, he didn’t want to go around asking anyone if they were taking secret naps in his room. That would sound way too paranoid and really weird, besides. So he shrugged it off again, deciding to deal with it if it came up later.

He didn’t have to wait long. About a week later, Steve stepped out of his bathroom in nothing but a towel and promptly froze at the sight of Tony Stark lying face down on his bed. At first he was worried that Tony was injured, but once the initial shock wore away, he could hear Tony’s soft breathing and see the slight movement of his back. Comprehension kicked in as he realized that Tony was most likely the one who had been using his bed these last several weeks.

Steve frowned, tiptoeing over and shaking Tony’s shoulder gently. “Tony, wake up.”

Tony blearily lifted his head from Steve’s pillow, hair mussed and eyes unfocused. “Wha?”

“You’re…kind of in my room,” Steve told him apologetically. Though why he was apologizing for that he had no idea.

Tony blinked, clearing the sleepy stupor from his expression. When he caught sight of Steve, he smirked. “Well, this isn’t normally how my dreams start, but I’ll take it.”

Steve flushed pink, clutching the towel more tightly around his waist. He could have put clothes on first and Tony probably wouldn’t have ever noticed. Why hadn’t he done that? “Why are you in my bed?” Maybe cutting straight to the chase would help.

Tony sat up slowly and squinted at him. “I assume it’s not for the reasons I’m thinking of?” Steve’s blush darkened, which Tony hadn’t realized was possible until now. Finally, his brain caught up to what was really going on. “I think I’ve been miscalculating which room is mine.”

Despite his embarrassment, Steve managed to look somewhat skeptical. “You think?” Tony’s room wasn’t even anywhere near his. That had to be one big miscalculation.

“I’ve been working on these really complicated upgrades to the armor,” Tony explained, running a hand back through his hair and making it stick up even more. Steve had a strange urge to smooth it back down, and he immediately squashed that sentiment before he did anything stupid. “I guess I’ve been working so hard that I’m too tired to make it all the way to my own room. Yours is the closest one.”

Steve bit his lip, processing this information. Tony did tend to keep ridiculous hours when he had new projects going, sometimes not sleeping for days. Honestly, it didn’t seem too far-fetched, and besides, who was he to deny a bed to the man who financed the Avengers, not to mention who was a really good friend?

“Okay, sure. Feel free to use my bed whenever,” Steve said at last, and Tony stared at him in surprise.

“What — really?”

Steve shrugged. “Why not? I’m not using it in the middle of the daytime, so there’s no reason not to let you borrow it.”

“A bed’s not exactly the same thing as a pen or a book,” Tony retorted, but he was smiling, and Steve had to resist grinning back at him.

“Do you want me to kick you out?”

“No, no, not at all!” Tony settled back against the headboard, hands nonchalantly behind his head. “In fact, feel free to get dressed while I take advantage of your kindness.”

Steve’s mortification was nearly tangible. “Tony!”

Tony held up his hands in surrender. “Sorry, I’ll be going now. And I’ll try and sleep in my own room this time.” He slid off the bed, stretching so that his spine cracked loudly. That done, he clapped Steve on the shoulder as he sauntered out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Steve exhaled deeply, previously tensed shoulders relaxing. Sometimes he just didn’t know what to make of Tony’s outrageous behavior.

The next time Steve walked into his room to find Tony curled up on his bed fast asleep, he just sighed and pulled the sheet up over Tony’s shoulders, smiling fondly at him.


End file.
